fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandi
Mandi is a female customer that made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Chicken wings Hates: Changing diapers Mandi is an award winning chef at the world-renowned restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. What started as a quick vacation to Starlight City became a rather permanent, part-time job for her. When Mandi’s not frying up crispy wings and shrimp, she’s busy taking care of her twin daughters. Tony loves to brag about Mandi’s awesome job and how the family gets all the free wings they can eat! Appearance In Papa's Pizzeria, Mandi has long brown hair. Starting with Papa's Burgeria, her hair style has been straightened into a bob. Her clothing is a t-shirt with owly designs and light denim jeans with light stripes. Her belt has an anchor on it and she wears shoes with pink at the end and silver laces. Lighter highlights were added to her hair in Papa's Freezeria, along with a slight change of her owly shirt. Clean-Up Mandi's hair now looks a little different from earlier games. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (Right) * 6 mushrooms (Top and Bottom Left) * 30 minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Ketchup * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Steak * Brown Rice * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria,HD and To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Sprinkles * 3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Raspberries * Drink: ** Small Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Mayo * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 Carrots * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Onions * Relish * Ketchup * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: **Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow ** Cherry ** Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Egg ** Cherry ** Candy Egg * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle ** Jelly Beans ** Bunny Ear Candy ** Candy Egg ** Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Crushed Croutons *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Ring with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark Holiday (Easter) *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Egg Donut with Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark **Jelly Beans Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly Steak slices (right) *6 Fresh Garlic cloves (right) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Aged Gouda *Philly Steak *Sauteed Onions *Tomato *Deep-Fried Pickles *Southwest Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Ranch **Chives Holiday (Halloween) * Flatbread with Monster Muenster * Philly Steak * Sauteed Onions * Tomato * Spooky Slaw * Soutwest Sauce * Regular ** French Fries ** Ranch ** Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (Easter): *Liner D *Battenberg Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Jelly Beans **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Bunny Ear Candy **Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Egg, Cherry, Candy Egg * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Jelly Beans ** Cotton Candy Drizzle ** Bunny Ear Candy, Candy Egg, Bunny Ear Candy Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Dragonfruit Filling *Vented Crust *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Easter) * Graham Cracker Crust * Jellybean Jam * Jellybean Jam * Jellybean Jam * Jellybean Jam * Vented Crust * Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring * 8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) * 8 Raspberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Cheddar Cheese *Sour Cream *Blue Corn Chips *Pico De Gallo Dip Holiday (Easter) *Soft Shell with Steak *Brown Rice *Tomatoes *Spring Coleslaw *Cheddar Cheese *Blackberry Remoulade **Blue Corn Chips **Pico De Gallo Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Tuna *Carrot **Sayori **Bonito Flakes **Hibachi Sauce *Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Tuna *Kampachi *Carrot **Sayori **Bonito Flakes **Sweet Sakura Sauce *Honeydew Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Ranks to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 5 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 38 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 28 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 4 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 17 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 39 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 5 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 22 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 16 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 17 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 22 * Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 52 * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 7 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Crescent Roll. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Drizzle. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bunny Ear Candy and Battenberg Cake. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Jelly Beans. *In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Spring Coleslaw. *In Sushiria, she is unlocked with Sweet Sakura Sauce. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Olga and Tohru, but lost to Prudence in the Onion Division finals. Because she was the runner-up in the Onion Division, she earned the Wild Card spot and advanced to the Semi-Finals. She lost to Peggy in the semi-finals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Her avatar is based on a real person. Mandi is Tony's wife in real life. *The "owly" shirt that Mandi wears in the game is based on an actual shirt in her wardrobe. *In Papa's Freezeria, she and her husband, Tony, are the first two customers. * Mandi is the second customer who did not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to become a chef. * Her orders in Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go! are the same in each game. Order Tickets Mandi Pizzeria.png|Mandi's Pizzeria order Mandi Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Mandi's Burgeria Order manco.png|Mandi's Taco Mia! order Mandi Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Mandi's Freezeria Order Mandi's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Mandi's Pancakeria Order Mandi Burgeria HD.png|Mandi's Burgeria HD order Chuckwingeria.png|Mandi's Wingeria order Mandi HotDoggeria.png|Mandi's Hot Doggeria order Mandi BTG.png|Mandi's Burgeria To Go! order Mandi Ea.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria order during Easter Mandi normal.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria regular order Mandi HD.png|Mandi's Freezeria HD order Mandi thanks.png|Mandi's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Mandi Normal order.png|Mandi's Pastaria regular order Mandi's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Mandi's Freezeria To Go! order Mandi Easter Donuteria.png|Mandi's Donuteria order during Easter Mandi DOnuteria.png|Mandi's Donuteria regular order Mandi PTG.png|Mandi's Pizzeria To Go! order Mandi's Cheeseria Order during Halloween.png|Mandi's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mandi Cheeseria.png|Mandi's Cheeseria regular order Mandi Easter.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter mandicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Mandi's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Mandi Cupcakeria HD.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Mandi CHD.png|Mandi's Cupcakeria HD regular order Mandi Easter Bakeria.png|Mandi's Bakeria order during Easter Mandi-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Mandi's order in Bakeria Mandi Easter THD.png|Mandi's Taco Mia HD order during Easter mANDI thd.png|Mandi's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Mandi (Holiday).png|Mandi's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Mandi (Regular).png|Mandi's Sushiria regular order Gallery Mandi (Taco Mia).png|Mandi's appearance in Papa's Burgeria and Taco Mia! Mandisolary.jpg Mandi.png Mandi-Mandi.jpg|A Mandi look-alike with Mandi Workers mandi.jpg Mandi Solary.jpg Tony and family.png|Mandi, Tony and their daughters. PerfectMandi!.png|"Great, Tony and the kids are gonna be happy!" Angrybirdsrocks323.JPG|How Mandi Evolved 60.jpg Mandi and Tony.jpg|Mandi and Tony waiting side by side. bitmap.png Black beans.png|Mandi is not pleased. Mandi Thumbs Up.PNG|Mandi thumbs up Monster hamburger.jpg|Mandi will not be pleased for that monster hamburger-. Angry mandi.jpg|What is meant by this stupid joke? Tell me Cooper! Poor Mandi.png|Mandi is not pleased. Wingeria Chefs.png 968.png Perfect Breakfast for Mandi.png mand not a star customer.png|Mandi when she is not a star customer s.png|Taylor is perfect! Mandi in Papa's Pastaria.png perfect pasta and gold badge.png Perfectmandi.png Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Let's share the perfect donuts! Ohh.PNG|So what's this, then? Much people.jpg mandi perfect.png|Ladies get the best donuts in this dining room!!!! Additional: Bronze Award! Mandi n cooper perfect.png|Mandi gets a perfect again!!! Blog server 01.jpg|Mandi in Wingeria HD HD ios 152.png Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.56.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.59.30.png|Mandi is not pleased imagesTCX2R0F0.jpg imagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg imagesE23SI41Y.jpg 00000000.png|Monica (A Custom Worker) has got the same shirt like Mandi in Papa's Cupcakeria. Cupcakeriaday33.png|Mandi is unlocked! R23.jpg Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png|Sorry, madam, we didn't ask for raw chocolate donuts. Mad Mandi.png|Mandi sticking her tongue out in anger. mandiperf.jpg|Perfect Order with Mandi in Papa's Wingeria Bandicam 2015-04-09 13-52-03-198.jpg|Mandi is Happy with her Sundaes! Mandi Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Mandi .jpg|Mandi as Worker in Papa's Cheeseria (Fake) File:Screenshot_(72).png|thumb|The three real people. Screenshot (71).png|Glitch!, Strawberry Drizzle Mandicleanup.png|a clean up for mrs solary Mandi - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Mandi Style B in Papa's Bakeria Mandi_Perfecto_Bakeria.png My Order Served and Not Pleased.png|Mandi and Nick are not pleased when I served them My order. IMG_0410.JPG|Solary Parents are impressed! Screenshot (41pl).png|A perfect Pink Lemonade pie for Mandi and Julep! Perfect Silver Mandi.png|Perfect Silver Mandi Mandi is angry.jpg|"Timm, I am really disappointed in you." 3 Dancing.png|Mandi dancing with Rudy and Carlo Romano. Wingeria Workers.png|Mandi & a bit of Chuck waiting in line Image-1423336212.jpg MANDI!!!!.PNG|You just got Rick'rolled by Mandi. Fan Art File:Mandi_Drawing.png Mandi and Tony Solary.jpg images.jpg|This is from me Mandi Stay strong with Tony MandiChibiMaker.jpg|chibi Mandi with the wingeria uniform and pizzeria hair Mandi lemonade813.jpg mandi as a chibi.jpg|Mandi as a chibi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters